Tonal Architecture
Tonal Architecture is a Dwemeri subset of Tonal Magic that allows its user to manipulate elements of the Aurbis by producing special sounds.A Guide to Dwemer Mega-Structures''Dialogue with Revus DemnevanniMichael Kirkbride - IRC Q&A Sessions'' Other types are the Thu'um, Sword-Singing and Green Singing. The original sound was made with the creation of the Aurbis and spans over all existence. Everything in the Aurbis is part of it and inevitably add to it by creating events and taking actions which results in songs.et'Ada, Eight Aedra, Eat the Dreamer The heart of the music of Mundus is Lorkhan, whose name is Aldmeri for "Doom-Drum," since he incites the greatest changes.Varieties of Faith in the Empire Important events are recorded by the Elder Scrolls, which collect the songs for Magnus. Tonal magic is able to add, interrupt, or change the song, although this is seldom used on a bigger scale. The Dwemer mastered this magic and their Tonal Architects could use it to build long-lasting structures, as a mining tool, for medical purposes, or to synchronize it with the mind. This made them able to bend the wills of others and enslave them, like the Falmer, or possibly connect their own minds in a telepathic way, known as "The Calling."Ancient Scrolls of the Dwemer VIIIChimarvamidium Only a few people have learned how to reproduce tonal architecture, most notably Sotha Sil and, to a lesser extent, the Harmonic Auditor and Arniel Gane.Description of Dwemer Tonal DiagramDialogue with NeramoAuditorial Notes, Declension 81u5''Dialogue with Arniel Gane The Dwemer desired to escape the mundial restrictions and become something greater that would be equal to or surpass the et'Ada by reversing their subgradient devolution into mortals.Hanging Gardens of Wasten CoridaleDialogue with Baladas DemnevanniTranslation of Calcelmo's Stone'' To achieve this goal, they attempted to modify their animi and that of their slaves with tonal architecture, but Kagrenac and his followers went even further.Dialogue with the Harmonic Auditor After the Dwemer found the Heart of Lorkhan at the core of Red Mountain, Kagrenac created the three tools Keening, Sunder, and Wraithguard which allowed their wearer to redirect the waves the Heart emitted by striking it.Nerevar at Red MountainPlan to Defeat Dagoth Ur''Dialogue with Yagrum Bagarn They continued by building a new god, Anumidium, which was supposed to free them. The Chimer under Indoril Nerevar attacked the Dwemer, but it was too late, as Kagrenac used the tools on the Heart and created the Red Moment, a Dragon Break, wherein the Dwemer became immortal, were stopped, turned to ash, and merged with the Numidium, which was destroyed by the Tribunal.The Secret Song of Wulfharth Ash-King'36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 36'Skeleton Man's Interview with Denizens of Tamriel'' Numidium itself may have used a type of tonal architecture that could nullify the protonymics and therefore the history of its targets. The Dwemer saw "phenomena (that which can be perceived by the senses) and noumena (that which is the thing-itself)" as illusions of the godhead Anu and tried to escape it through Numidium which was beyond subgradience and could dismantle the structure of the Aurbis by negating the song.Description of Construct’s Nullification StaffThe Truth in Sequence: Volume 5From The Dwemer, Noumena And Phenomena topic in Elder Scrolls Official ForumLandfall, Day One Appearances * Dialogue with Yagrum Bagarn * Dwemer Inquiries Vol II * Events of "Divine Intervention" Category:Lore: Dwemer Category:Lore: Magic